Typically, present GPS-units guide a user towards a desired destination using visual and audible guiding indications. For example, present GPS-units typically displays a map on a display screen that includes the current position of the user, typically at the centre of the displayed map, and a suitable route drawn on the displayed map towards a desired destination accompanied by spoken instructions, such as “turn left at the next junction”.
Conventional GPS-units typically includes a database with a variety of particular locations denoted points-of-interests or POIs. POIs are typically shown on the map with an icon indication the particular type of the POI in question at the geographical position of the POI.
Typically, POI categories include: Restaurants, Hotels, Shopping Centres, Industrial Estates, Police Stations, Post Offices, Banks, ATMs, Hospitals, Pharmacies, Schools, Churches, Golf Courses, Low Bridges, Historic Sites, Camping & Caravan Sites, etc.
Typically, the POI database includes information on POIs, such as the type of POI, the name of the POI, longitude and latitude of the POI, the address of the POI, possible phone numbers, etc.
Some conventional GPS-units are configured for containing audio tours guiding the user along a specific route with MP3 audio files associated with respective POIs along the route and played automatically when the GPS-unit is within a certain distance from the POI in question. The audio tours with MP3 audio files are downloaded into the GPS-unit beforehand.